Code Geass: Memoria Magni in Bello
by LWShogunate
Summary: Tsar Nicholas Romanov, Russia's final monarch. Emperor Uriel re Britannia, the 96th Emperor of Britannia. Two key figures in the conflict that came to be known as The Great War. Through the course of this tragic and brutal conflict, millions upon millions of people would lose their lives. The world would never be the same ever again.


* * *

Notice - This is a fanmade rewrite and continuation of AddieBiscuit's "Chronicles of the Long War". The two chapters released by the original author are available here:

[https//s/12672858]

* * *

_Tsar Nicholas Romanov, Russia's final monarch. Emperor Uriel re Britannia, the 96th Emperor of Britannia. Two key figures in the conflict that came to be known as The Great War. Through the course of this tragic and brutal conflict, millions upon millions of people would lose their lives. The world would never be the same ever again._

**"The War to End All Wars" - Gabriel Ashford, 2060 A.T.B**.

* * *

**Peter Romanov Fortress**

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

**July 20th, 1860 A.T.B.**

The moonlight glimmered upon the ripples of water in the Neva River. An eerily quiet atmosphere had befallen the city, normally bustling with activity on a night like this. But one could be forgiven for feeling uneasy; War was looming.

Only a mere 10 days ago, Tsarina Lucia Romanov had been shot in broad daylight while on an Official visit to Bucharest. The two bullet wounds that were sustained punctured her lungs, and she died on the operating table as surgeons desperately battled to save her.

Upon hearing the news, the Tsar reacted with what could only be described as immeasurable grief. This grief, would turn into anger upon the revelation of the attacker's identity. Bulgarian national Ivaylo Vallejo. It was alleged that Vallejo was an agent of the Third Republic, providing support to a cell of Romanian Nationalist Terrorists by the name of "The Black Hand".

Though there was little proof that such allegations were true, it was more than enough to satisfy the need of a target for public anger. The people of Russia reacted with shock and rage to the idea that a French agent had murdered their beloved Tsarina in cold blood. And it seemed that other global powers were equally disgusted.

Which is one of the reasons why Nicholas was tonight playing host to his Brother in Law. His betrothal to Lucia had been something of a political arrangement between Britannia and Russia, for the Tsarina was the younger sister of none other than Emperor Uriel re Britannia. Like Nicholas, Uriel was shocked and disgusted by the assassination, and this would prove to be the main topic of conversation for the evening.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice, Nick." Uriel extended his hand to the Tsar, who firmly grasped it with a nod. "With the situation worsening in the Balkans, I've been worrying that you seem to be going mad."

Nicholas gave his friend a weary and tired smile.

"Politics already? I'd have hoped that you wanted to stop for a friendly chat before your visit to Berlin."

"You don't seem to be looking so bad yourself, my friend," Uriel leaned against a solid oak table placed next to a rather luxurious chair. "I must apologize." He took one of the glasses from the table as Nicholas attended to his own drink.

"What for?" The Tsar inquired with a voice as bitter as his shot of vodka. "Once this damned business in the Balkans has been taken care of, no-one shall dare to question me again. No-one betrays my family and gets away with it."

"And so you see fit to drag the whole of Europe into war?" Uriel demanded an answer from his compatriot. "What would Lucia say?"

Given the circumstances, this was like a verbal match striking a barrel of gunpowder. A flash of anger could be seen in Nicholas' eyes, and it felt like he intended to strike out at Uriel for such a comment. A mere three inches separated the two monarchs from coming to blows, with Nicholas barely restraining his wrist from connecting with Uriel's jaw. The latter was largely unmoved by this sudden display of rage, calmly setting his glass down upon the table.

"You know that I would swiftly and easily lay waste to that worthless patch of Earth if given the opportunity," Nicholas relaxed his fist as he closed his eyes in thought. "I will not be dissuaded from this endeavour. For too long have I allowed the Third Republic to plot and scheme against my nation. It's time that they be reminded of the wrath of the Siberian Bear."

Uriel took in a deep breath.

"I spoke too poorly, but surely you must know as well as I do that my beloved sister would not want bloodshed to tarnish her name."

A wry smile crossed Nicholas' face as he shook his head.

"Lucia was always too soft when dealing with the masses." Venom started to creep into his voice. "I've made unthinkable sacrifices; Abolishing hundreds of years of tradition that my father fought all of his life to preserve, and for what?" Uriel could feel the storm brewing in his friend's heart. He needed to stop it before it engulfed the continent in all out warfare.

"Nick, I beg of you to reconsider," Uriel began to plead. "There are still alternatives to bloodshed. You could turn to the international tribunal in Geneva, seek justice for our beloved's death and keep the peace that our fathers worked so tirelessly to keep." The desperation in his voice intensified. "The loss of life would be catastrophic, there will be no winners if you choose to walk this path!"

Nicholas shook his head.

"Uriel, I do admire you as if we were brothers in blood, but I simply cannot allow such a crime to go unpunished. I cannot simply stand by and watch as the Third Republic undermines my nation and my crown."

"Nicholas, please be reasonable. One act of mercy will not damn your empire to oblivion."

"But one single sign of weakness could see this empire shattered and broken. I will not allow this great nation to fall into the clutches of lesser men as long as my heart is beating. A divided empire is weak, and unless I make an example of those plotting against us, I will have yet another bloody uprising on my hands."

Nicholas was referring to the "Red October" uprising four years earlier. A group of Marxists attempted to stage a Coup De'tat in the city of Tsaritsyn. The rebellion was mercilessly crushed, with over a thousand people killed in the violence.

"Nick… please. You must stop the drums of war from rolling. Europe could not possibly survive a conflict in this day and age, especially with the scars of the Great Revolution still raw."

"I'm afraid that the rising tide cannot be stopped, my friend." Nicholas had now adopted a more sincere and calm demeanor. "Britannia may be safe upon the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, but my nation is sitting within the lair of a thousand beasts, waiting for any sign of weakness so that they can tear her apart. Industrialising my nation was too much to hope for, uniting my people was too much to hope for. No, Uriel, If I cannot convince them to submit, I will ground them into dust.

Uriel's face bore a defeated expression as he slumped his shoulders in resignation.

"I'd… have hoped that it would not come down to this," His voice was quiet yet trembling with raw emotion. "Nicholas, in the name of our friendship, and in memory of my sister, I will not interfere in this affair. I beg of you to see sense before the world is damaged beyond repair from the terror that you may yet unleash."

Nicholas sighed.

"You still don't understand, Uriel. You were always too soft." Toasting his friend, he gloated, "To my victory, which will bring forth an era of peace."

Uriel did not return his toast, opting instead to down his glass with one gulp.

"May you find closure, else this shall all have been for nothing."

* * *

Almost one month later from their meeting, on the eve of the 20th of August, the Bulgarian Capital of Sofia fell to the advancing Russians. The French Third Republic and her clientele issued a formal declaration of war to the Russian Empire, and began to mobilise vast armies to counter the advance of the Great Siberian Bear.

The Great War had begun.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Greetings to you all. I'd like to welcome you to my remake and continuation of AddieBiscuit's Chronicles of The Long War, retitled to "Memoria Magni in Bello" (I'll be referring to it as MMB for short)._

_When I first encountered the original version of this story, I was quite fascinated and inspired by the setting and direction that Addie was taking with their work. You can imagine my disappointment when I found that they were unable to complete more than two chapters. So, I have taken it upon myself to develop their idea into a fully fledged story._

_I'll be aiming to flesh out some of the Geass universe's history, both on a personal and geo-political level. Hopefully this will take your interest in a similar way that the original took my interest._

_I'll be aiming to update this on a semi-regular basis. Expect at least one or two chapters per month._

_Take care,_

_LWShogunate._


End file.
